marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games. Dan is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident, yet a generally weak character in many of the games he is featured in (for that reason, considered a joke character). He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the series because of his over-the-top poses and battle cries. Story Dan's father, Go Hibiki, was a rival of Sagat. Go gouged out Sagat's eye, and Sagat beat him to death in retaliation. Because of this, Dan sought revenge on Sagat, training under Gouken's tutelage to become a fighter, but was expelled from the dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own martial art style called Saikyo-ryuu, "The Strongest Style," vaguely based on his father's Muay Thai style and Gouken's Ansatsuken style. The result turned out to be a pretty weak technique, despite Dan's overconfidence on it. After the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Dan believed he had achieved his revenge by defeating Sagat (who had actually thrown the fight), and his motivation switched to promoting and expanding his Saikyo-ryuu school, even to the point of offering exercise videos and correspondence courses. He has seemingly had some limited success promoting Saikyo-style. In SFA3, he was Sakura Kasugano's supposed sensei, who followed him around in order to meet Ryu. He's also good friends with Blanka too, since Blanka saved Dan when he was young. Other Appearances In the unofficial events of Pocket Fighter, Dan's story begins with himself looking to expand his Saikyo-ryuu school, and subsequently chooses Sakura as his student. Upon meeting Sakura, he offers to teach her his style, and she accepts after Dan defeats her in a fight. Sakura masters the entire Saikyo-ryuu style, and chooses to forget the entire style three days after mastering it, humiliating Dan. Despite being the lowest tier amongst the main characters, Dan is still an above-average martial artist when compared to typical fighters. In the first volume of the manga Sakura Ganbaru!, Dan enters a street fighting competition and is shown doing rather well, only losing to Ken, who later went on to win the entire competition. As a parody After the release and success of Street Fighter II, rival video game company SNK created their own fighting game Art of Fighting. The principal character of this series, Ryo Sakazaki, not only bore a striking resemblance in appearance, fighting style, and name to Ryu, but had attire and hair of the same color as Ken. In humorous retaliation, Capcom included Dan as a secret character in Street Fighter Alpha. Dan's pink clothing is a spoof of Ryo's orange attire, while his head is a spoof of Robert Garcia's. His fireball is telling: instead of using both hands to unleash his Gadouken (as Ryu, Ken, and even Sakura do for the Hadouken), he propels it with one hand, like Ryo, Robert and Yuri do for the Kooh-ken (that Robert calls Ryuugeki-ken). Dan can also taunt infinitely like the Art of Fighting games, unlike his fellow Street Fighter characters. Also Dan's fighting style, the Saikyo-ryuu, is a parody of Kyokugen-ryuu, the fighting style used by Ryo and Robert. To further the parody, Saikyo-ryuu means "Strongest style" while Kyokugen-ryuu means "Extreme Style." In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Dan is Ken's secret challenger (reached by finishing several fights in a row with super combos) and they exchange dialog, one line of which is Ken asking Dan if he knows the "art of fighting." One of Dan's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is "I hate the art of fighting, but I want to be the king of fighters!" This was a direct reference to Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series by SNK. In Dan's ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Dan's sister appears to prevent him finishing off Cyber-Akuma saying "Don't you know who he is? He's our...", parodying the ending of the original Art of Fighting where Ryo was about to kill Mr. Karate before being told he is their father by Yuri (Dan's sister even looks like her). Dan's sister in this game is considered a non-canon, altought it's implied he actually has a sister, Ran Hibiki, a character from another Capcom's franchise, Rival Schools (however this was not confirmed by Capcom). In the SNK vs. Capcom series (more specifically in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom), there is a running gag where Dan is often mistaken for Ryo or Robert, even by himself in a mirror match (Kasumi Todoh is one example: even after Dan tells her he is not Robert, she still does not believe him). In these games, Dan parodies even more of Ryo's attacks. He also mistook Mr. Karate for his father's ghost (though, in his ending in Neo Geo Pocket's SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, he seems to acknowledge that Takuma and Go are different people). In Ryo's ending for Capcom vs. SNK 2, it is hinted that Dan came to the Sakazakis' Kyokugenryu Karate school to sign up. In Pocket Fighter, Dan can call on the ghost of his father, whose face resembles the same tengu mask as Mr. Karate. This is mirrored in Capcom's official artwork for Street Fighter Alpha; earlier works featured Dan's father as wearing a tengu mask while later ones show that the long nose was indeed a feature of Go Hibiki. All other instances of Go Hiibki's face are obscured, such as the image of young Sagat clutching Go's face. Appearance Dan has a similar outfit to Ryu and Ken, wearing a traditional Karate gi, but pink (a color combination of Ryu and Ken's gi). Dan also wears a black undershirt. His head and face closely resembles Robert from Art of Fighting. Though his fighting stance is similar to Ken and Ryu's, it is more "loose" and animated. Many of his mannerisms directly mirror those of Yuri Sakazaki. Gameplay Due to his generally weak and slow moves, Dan is widely regarded as a joke character, not to be used for any serious competition. He is also popular as a handicap to skilled players, as his weakness makes winning matches more difficult when against notably powerful characters such as Ryu, Ken and Charlie. As such, selecting Dan can in itself be seen as a taunt, since doing so implies high confidence that a player is superior in skill to his or her opponent. Strangely enough, all these weaknesses and the sheer comedy value have combined to make Dan a campy fan favorite of sorts. In some games, however, Dan's strength and ability is increased to give him a fighting chance on the level of most opponents, in such cases, his comedy value is in his over the top attitude. Despite still being a joke character in Street Fighter IV, Dan's skills are enough to match of higher tier characters (his Gadouken has increased range and his Koryuken is stronger, compared to the previous games). Special Attacks *'Gadoken (''Self-Taught Fist) - Dan's a projectile attack with comically short range. It's difficult to actually call this a fireball, it's more of an extension of Dan's fist than anything. But, it has a fast start up time and does surprisingly solid damage which make it useful in combos — as long as your enemy isn't too far away. Hard Punch Fireballs stay on screen for a slight bit longer than their Light counterparts, but both types do the same damage. *'Koryuken - '''Like Ryu's Dragon Punch except it doesn't have much range on it, making it difficult to combo with because all too often your opponent will be too far away and you'll miss. Every now and again you'll get the random flash which makes Dan invulnerable for a short period of time though. *'Kankukyaki '''(Gale Kick) - A''' 'flying kick which can be used in the air. Your Hard Kick Hop Kicks end up actually being pretty good because they hit 3 times and can be done in the air. They work well when added on to the end of an air or ground combo. One of Dan's few good attacks. *'Premium Signature - 'Dan signs his autograph and throws it at the other player. This is basically a taunt that happens to be a move, there's a horrible amount of start up time, and using the Hard Kick version makes it even worse. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Shinku Gadoken - 'An "improved" version of your regular fireball, as it travels a bit further but is still very slow. If all of the hits actually land, this does OK damage, the problem is you're not going to land all of the hits unless your enemy is in the corner, and sometimes not even then. You can try and use it in combos, you might get lucky have it hit a couple of times. *'Koryu-Rekka - 'This is Dan's version of Ken's Shoryu-Reppa hyper combo. It suffers from the same problem as Dan's regular Dragon Punch in that it has VERY little range and means you'll more than likely miss if you try to combo with it. *'Hissho-Buraiken - 'Dan does a series of melee attacks. This will only connect from close range, but like most of his other moves it has a lot of start up time making it really difficult to combo with. This attack is a standing parody of Ryo's flying Desperation move, the Ryuuko Ranbu. *'Chouhatsu-Densetsu (Legendary Taunt) -''' Dan does a series of taunts, and if you manage to get through all of these without getting nailed by an attack — your opponent may have fallen asleep. *'Otoko Michi (''Way of the Man) ''-''''' '''Dan has a move which parodies Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. The Otoko Michi is performed by doing the command for the Shun Goku Satsu in reverse. Depending on the game, the Otoko Michi can be as powerful as the Shun Goku Satsu, which can take off more than half of the opponent's lifebar, or it takes off a minimal amount of life from the opponent. In most versions, it leaves Dan with only 1% of his own life. Due to its high speed and low costs, this move is considered highly reliable and only used when absolute victory is certain. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, it is the strongest single Hyper Combo in the game. Connections with other games * Ran Hibiki from the fighting game series Rival Schools shares a number of similarities with Dan and it is implied that the two are related. A classmate of Ran is Chairperson, who learned to fight from a Saikyou-Ryuu correspondence course. * Sean from the Street Fighter III series, a student of Ken Masters who has a very limited mastery of the fighting style, has the win quotes, "Don't call me Dan!" and ""Rule #1: Never give up! Rule #2: Don't fight me! Rule #3: Don't be like Dan!" Artwork 714429-dan.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Also See Dan Hibiki's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:battery characters Category:Joke Characters Category:dan